The Thunderiffic Rainy Day Party!
by TwilightSparkle18
Summary: It's raining! And the rain is coming from The Everfree forest, where the Mane Six and Spike intend to stop it, or find out where it's coming from. But their adventure soon changes when friends start disappearing... Join all the ponies for an adventure their never going to forget! My first fanfic! YAY!


THE THUNDERIFFIC RAINY DAY PARTY!

A MIP: FIM fan fiction by Twilight Sparkle.

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. I don't own MLP.

AUTHOR NOTE:

Yay! Please review for next chapter. I'm so exited! This is my first fan fiction ever! YAY! Sorry for spelling errors and such. please please PLEASE review! ALSO sorry the first chapter is very mish mashed. I had no idea where this was going for awhile. Then it gets good, trust me. Rated K+ JUST IN CASE! IDK why, though.

CHAPTER ONE

PONYVILLE ESCAPADES

Twilight Sparkle, leaped out of bed as soon as she heard the noise.

It was a wheezing sound, followed by coffs. She was so startled that anything was making noise, since Spike always slept so soundly. But Twilight, quickly remembered, even though he was a heavy sleeper, she didn't want to wake him. She loved watching him sleep, so after she fond the strange noise she might be able to sneak a few pictures of sleeping Spike. Spike, being adorable and loveable, was very sensitive to, well, being adorable and loveable. And Twilight Sparkle, had promised Rainbow Dash she would get a photo for her.

So stretching, and yawning, she quitely sat up and trotted on out of bed. Looking around, she lit a candle quickly, seeing that nothing was different. The noise had not repeated itself, and it's owner wasn't present. She must have been hearing things. Oh, but she never heard things! She was a practical pony, nothing could slip past her! She decided with ambition. So she started pacing, and thinking, had anything made that sound before? Who was there? Could she have made that noise? She started whispering her thoughts aloud and that's when she heard a baby dragon,

"Twiliggghhht!" he groaned. "Couldn't the scheduling wait until morning?"

"Oh, I'm soooo glad your awake, Spike!" Twilight chirped, even though she was slightly dissapointed, she really needed that picture. "Cause, you see, I heard a noise! Almost...Almost... like wheezing!"

"TWI!" he shouted, "It was probably me, I've had a stuffy snout for a while."

"Oh." she stated, dumbfounded she, herself, couldn't have figured that out, first. "Oh, alright then. Sorry for waking you." Twilight hung her head in shame.

"That's okay." Spike yawned, and then turned around the trek back up the short little staircase to his comfy little bed. Twilight looked up, "Oh, but Spike?" she asked

"What?" he asked, trying not to sound grumpy he was missing his sleep.

"Will you stay up with me? Plleeease? I can never get back to sleep, and I need someone to keep me company." Twilight pleaded. Spike slapped his forehead, "But all you do is study! Plus, I can't stay up like this, you know that."

Twilight shook her head. Why, oh why, was she being so clueless? Maybe she, too, needed her sleep. It was always of her best interest to make sure Spike slept like he should, or he was always a reck in the mornings. She quickly replied, "Yes, of, course. Goodnight, Spike."

"Goodnight, Twilight."

Turning back around on the stairs, he jumped into bed, and as soon as his head hit the pillows, he fell asleep. Twilight sighed. She loved Spike with all her heart, but she only wished that he could stay awake just once to help her study. She was always so lonely.

She turned around, and saw the bookshelves.

There were so many books. But, today, like every once in awhile, she didn't want to read. But, she did want to write. So, grabbing a quill and a scroll, she decided to write to the princess. Princess Celestia, her hero, mentor, and ruler. She honored her and wished she could be just like her one day. Important. But, she realized she wouldn't have enough time for her books, so maybe, taking it down a notch, someone, simi important.

Dear Princess Celestia,

I'm writing again during the time where your sister guards the night, under the stars, when I know I'm supposed to be in bed. But I awoke, and I can never get back to sleep. So I figured I'd write to you. What to say... Well, I just want to say thank you, again, for letting me keep Spike. He's still my very, very, best friend. Plus, thank you again for letting me stay in Ponyville. I think I know now that books aren't the only source of fun. But you know I knew, oh, I'm just repeating myself. I just can't thank you enough for my life here, it's marvelous.

Did you know, that tomorrow is Fluttershy's birthday? Oh, I'm so exited, and I know exactly what I'm getting her, too. A book about rabbits! Oh, she'll love it, I'm sure. I hope so, at least. And today, I made cupcakes with Spike and Pinkie Pie. Well, Pinkie's were amazing, ours,... not as much. But were going to try again soon, she promised. I just hope soon isn't tomorrow after noon again.

Writing you without a purpose, Is all I could think of doing. I don't really want to wake anypony. Especially Spike, so-

Twilight's letter was cut short, because she heard a hoof, knocking at her door. Once, twice, thrice. Twilight ran to the door, finally, a glimpse of excitement, in her haste, the flame burned out and she relit it quickly with her horn's magic. Peeking out the window first, Twilight saw a moon white pony with night purple hair standing in the starry night, shivering. It was Rarity! Twilight opened the door quickly and smiled, "Why, hello there, Rarity!" I beamed.

"Oh, well, hello. May I come in?" she asked, as politely as she could.

"Of course!" I gustier inside and she strolls in, shivering.

"You know, Rarity, it really isn't that cold." I comment, glancing at the shivering pony. She looks up apologetically. "Oh, dear, I know, it's just that Sweetie Bell left my ac on high all night last night while I was in Canterlot, looking for special supplies again. I told her her and her friends could have a sleepover there, with some pony's guidance of course, and, the best I could get was Pinkie." she looked up, shrugging.

"Well, that explains it. You can stay here!" Twilight announced.

"Oh, thank you, Twilight!" she exclaimed with glee, "So, where should I sleep?"

"Hmm... you can sleep in my bed." Twilight decided. "I'll be up awhile, writing and studying, so I'll make myself a nice place on the floor when I'm done."

"Oh, are you sure?" Rarity rested her chin in her hoof briefly, "I wouldn't want to be a burden, especially on such short notice."

/TWILIGHT POV/

"It's completely fine!" I announce, and it is. I needed a change of scenery, anywho.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she says, throwing her hooves in the air.

"No problem!" I say.

She gets settled in, and I get back to my lettter. Upon finishing, I tuck it away for Spike to send in the morning. I am feeling rather tired all of the sudden. I soon am dreaming, waiting for Celestia to rise the sun once again.

/RARITY POV/

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"TWILIGHT TWILGHT TWILIGHTTT!" I hear a voice shout.

Thats when I feel shaking. IS someone trying to awake me? I am quite confused, of course, since, well, of course I'm not Twilight.

"TODAY IS FLUTTERSHY'S BIRTHDAY AND SHE PROMISED SHE'D GIVE ME A PET FOR FREE!"

Oh. It's Spike, of course. SPIKE?

I throw off the covers and start to scream, "I AM NOT TWILIGHT!" I protest. That's when the little purple and green dragon steps back, blushing, and then apoligizing, "Oops... I'm so sorry, Rarity! I didn't mean to-" he backed up to far and fell off the stairs. I just stare in bewilderment. What time is it, anyways?

I step out of bed to find myself in the tree library, home to none other than Twilight Sparkle, and her,... um, friend? No, pet? Um, Assistant? Yes! Twilight and her little assistant dragon, of course! Silly me. Then I remember the incident with Sweetie Bell and the air conditioner. I get up and walk down the miniature flight of stairs to the main room, where Twilight is waiting by the door.

"Hey, Rarity!" she says.

"Good morning, Twilight, and, Spike." I give him an acknowledging glance. "I'm going to go check up a little in the mirror, and then we can go to Fluttershy's party!" I announce. They cheer, and I go in Twilight's small little bathroom to find I am looking just like I did last night, perfect! My new conditioner makes my mane stay in place no matter what I do. It's so chic, and I know that Photo Finish was wearing it last Thursday because the smell of apples was unmistakeable. And to my surprise, I had fond out earlier in the week that Applejack and Apple Bloom had made it themselves!

I waltz out and we all walk out the door of the great big library. The sight is the typical, ponies are everywhere, playing, shopping, eating, just hanging around. They're all so charming, I really do love this town. We first have to walk to my place so I can pick up Fluttershy's present. My present to her was a cute, fluffy little bed for her pet bunny Angel. I had asked her before what she was fond of, and Fluttershy's answer was the same as always. "Oh, well, my little critter friends, of course!" and then she gave Angle a hug. From past experiences, I know Angle is not much of a girly bunny. In fact, even though I'm not quite sure, she might even be a boy (author: she is a boy, I think). So I made her bed blue, even though that particular week I made it I was very stuck on pink, myself.

It was wrapped in my very own wrapping paper, gold, with a pink ribbon, and it was covered in jewels. I hope everyone appreciated it!

"Oh, Rarity! That wrapping, did you make it yourself?" Spike asked as we walked down the road to go to the edge of the Everfree forest, where Fluttershy lived in a great big tree with all of her animal friends. "Of course I did, Spike!" I cheer. Twilight just smiled, she was carrying her present, too. It was a book, but I knew that even though Twilight's presents were typically books, never to underestimate that. The book she had given me taught me so many more stitching technics, and sewing skills. After receiving that, I never think that just because Twilight Sparkle gives out books, that it's a normal present. She's very attentive even when you don't think anypony cares.

"Well, it's...beautiful!" he finally said. Twilight rolled her eyes, and I giggle. "Thank you, Spike." I said. "No problem!" he cheered.

"Were here!" Twilight announced, and we all followed her up to the tree. A pony as pink as a flamingo with hair curlier and more fun than any pony's before threw the doors open and squealed, before singing. Typical.

"Welcome welcome welcome, to a special day! For our friend who's obsessed, with animals, in each and every way!" she then started hopping all around. We walked in. She kept bouncing and singing to herself. Pinkie Pie, oh, I hope she didn't frighten all the animals just then. Thats when a soft yellow pony with creamy pink hair, long and elegant, walked over to us, with abnormal confidence. We all cheer, "Happy birthday, Fluttershy!" she smiled. "Oh, thank you all! Just in case your wondering,..." she brought her voice down to a whisper, quieter than her voice normally was, "I'm having two parties, one for the animals, one for you guys, since, well, the two wouldn't combine well." she gave us a look and we nodded understandingly.

"Who's my faaaavorite baby dragon?" Fluttershy chirped and Spike beamed. "Me! I am!" he announced and we all laugh.

Thats when two more party guests come in, each grinning and holding a gift, Pinkie greets them as well. One as blue as the sky, eyes purple and just shining with pure confidence, her mane was as color filled as the rainbow's, and her ambitious smile as white as the clouds. Then there was a pony a rusty orange color, tried and true, hair straw blonde and pure country. Her eyes were green with pleasure and understanding, green and plush, like the Everfree Forest. Rainbow Dash and Applejack!

"Hey, ya'll!" Applejack jumps up, winking. "Wooohooo Fluttershy!" cries Rainbow Dash while flying into the air.

"yay!" is all Fluttershy says. Every one laughs.

Then she opens presents, each one she thanks the giver five times, hugging twice, after all the gifts she announces, "Thank you all! Twilight, for that book that I'm sure will come in handy if I find any more wild animals like I have. And Spike, for that, beautiful yellow butterfly shaped diamond. Rarity, oh, Angle is going to absolutely love that bed! Rainbow Dash, I'm sure I can fly more properly with all the practice I'll be getting from that, wind machine. Applejack, those apple flavored pet snacks, oh, my friends will love them so! And Pinkie, for that cutesy bubble wand, I'm sure me and the seals will have a blast with those."

"I think thats the most you've ever said, and no problem!" Spike says. We all giggle. Then we get up, Twilight and Fluttershy go to the cake table, while Pinkie hops around the room, aimlessly checking in on the party guests. After all, it is quite obvious that Pinkie Pie threw the party, she always does. Rainbow Dash and Applejack are competing at pin the tail on the Pony. I, go dance with Spike, Pinkie Pie comes and joins us. "Pinkie, another amazing party!" I comment. "Oh, I know. And you wouldn't believe the time I spent researching what to get for Fluttershy. I figured, who doesn't like bubbles? So I got a bubble wand. And I think she liked it. Do you think she liked it? What if she didn't like it? Oh, that would be awful! Silly filly, I should've gone with the animal cake mixes, oh, dear, I mean..." Pinkie pie trailed off, speaking in her hyper-active high pitched voice, talking, and talking.

I reassure her, "Pinkie, I'm positive that Fluttershy just adored that cute little wand. Her and her animal friends will have such a good time with those bubbles!" "If you say so, Rarity!" Pinkie Pie jumps up and twirls around, bouncing to the music. I decide to go get some cake and punch, leaving Spike to dance alone. A light purple pony with an extremely strait indigo purple mane with pink streaks in it, with deep purple reassuring eyes was standing with Fluttershy at the food table. Pinkie Pie always gets the best treats at Sugar Cube Corners! I have a slice of cake and some of the punch.

After the party, I go back to the Carisole Boutique and the other ponies walk to their homes.

/TWILIGHT/

Me and Spike headed home, I skipped, actually, all the way to the library. Today was very very fun, and Fluttershy loved all of her gifts. So, today could be marked as a success. "Learn anything about friendship today, Twilight?" Spike asked me as we headed into the library.

"Oh, um..." Now that I think about it, I didn't, "Nope. Not today."

"Hmmm...OH!" Spike shouts, "I forgot to pick out a pet!" he moans.

"Spike," I say, before taking a book out of it's place with my magic, "We talked at the party. You will be pet-sitting Rainbow Dash's turtle Tank tomorrow. Then, the next day, Gummy, Pinkie's alligator. If you can handle them, then you can pick out a pet. If not, we'll keep practicing until you can."

"Awwwww!" he flops on the group in exasperation. "I want a pet now!" I stifle a laugh. He'll never get a pet at the rate he's going. But, we can try. I open the book to the section on pet care. "Read this." I say while tossing the book in his direction.

He reads it, well, maybe a sentence or two before falling asleep, in the book. I roll my eyes. This is never going to work. I just hope Fluttershy has a good birthday with her furry friends. Oh, and I hope Angle eats those Apple Pet-Treats that Applejack gave her, and sleeps in her comfy bed.

I pick out a book Rarity recommended to me from the shelf and start reading. No wonder Rarity picked it out, It's a romance. I read it anyway, despite the fact it is beyond cheese and might as well be yogurt. So far, nothing has happened. Nothing! A pony and her prissy posse are just wondering around a place that seems a lot like Canterlot, frolicking about and trying to catch a colt. What kind of a book is this?

Hmph. I put the book away, I don't need this, I decide.

"And then, we'll go on our yacht, and then, we can..." Spike was mumbling in his sleep again. I roll my eyes, again. I roll my eyes so much I might as well keep them there. That's all I have to say. He can dream all he wants about Rarity, but I've told him before not to get his hopes up. Rarity, is a pony that can have anything she wants, whenever she wants it. That means that if she desires a love life, she can have the perfect one before you can winny.

"And that's the story of how Ponyville was made."

Whatttt? That didn't even make any sense. But whatever, his dreams are far beyond my knowledge. Celestia herself only knows what goes on in that little purple noggin of his. If even she knows.

I decide to read a different book to take my mind off these things. Like maybe...

Theres a hoof knocking at my door, rapidly, over and over. I rush to open it. "Yes?"

"Twlight Twilight Twilight! Gummy's pregnant!" Pinkie Pie is standing at the door, jumping up and down like she's on fire, which is to expect.

"What? Gummy's a boy, Pinkie." I correct her, letting her come in.

"But, you see, he's acting funny. And in a movie when someone acts funny sometimes that means there sick. But I heard that sometimes, when a cat acts sick, that means there expecting babies, but THEN, Rarity told me that Gummy was an alligator, and that alligator's, well, that rules don't apply, AND THEN-"

"PINKIE PIE!" I scream.

"Yes, Twilight?" she looks at me as if nothing had happened. I slap my forehead with my hoof. "Pinkie, what exactly do you want me to do about this?"

"Oh, that's what I was getting to. You see, Fluttershy is having a party with her "friends" and Rarity told me to go away because she was busy, and Rainbow Dash and Applejack are racing each other through the Everfree Forest. So I came to you, because your the next best thing! Can you fix Gummy?"

"Look, Pinkie, I'm not a vet! I know next to nothing about Gummy."

"Who now?" she asks, scratching her head. Then she jumps over to Spike who's sleeping in the book on pet care. "OH LOOKIE!" she screams, smiling.

"R-Rarity?" Spike opens his eyes and jumps up, screaming.

"Pinkieee!" he moans. "Why are you here?"

"What? Why are you here, you silly filly? Books aren't for sleeping on!" she asks, I roll my eyes for the one hundredth time that day and walk over to them.

"Well, Pinkie, if you'd excuse me, I have some studying to do." I say.

"WHAT? No no no. You're going to come play with me!"

"I thought Gummy was sick, Pinkie."

"Never mind that, he just sneezed. But I have to go get a birthday cake for the Cake's, to celebrate there anniversary tomorrow! Wanna come?" she looks at me expectantly. I just stare at her blankly.

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" she pulls me out the door and away we go.

But outside, the sky is filled with clouds, swirly and dark, but, that doesn't make since! It's not supposed to rain till next week. I look up, Rainbow Dash is fly-pacing, mumbling something inaudible over and over.

"TWILIGHT!" she shouts upon seeing us.

"What?" I ask, cocking my head.

"Do you know why,..." she looks up, scared.

I shake my head. "Rainbow, did the Pegasi do this?"

"No... these aren't supposed to be here!" she wails, throwing her hooves up in the air. She keeps pacing, but faster now, then she just starts flying as fast as she can in little circles. I sigh.

"Well, aren't you going to clear them?" I ask, impatient.

"What?" she stops mid-circle. "I can't clear these! These are heavy storm clouds, and, even though I can clear them, it'll be to late by the time-"

Thats when water pours out of the sky, like the blue sky borrowed the ocean for a minute, just to shove it back. Pouring and tumbling. Pinkie Pie giggles. "It's raining! It's pouring! The old stallion is sno-ring!" Pinkie sing-shouts in the rain.

My mane is soaked now, and I'm not in the best of moods. "PINKIE!" I shout. She stops, and looks at me expectantly with a huge smile plastered on her bright pink face. "Let's go back in my house." I say, sauntering back quickly. She shrugs, and follows.

Back inside my library, I dry off with a towel, same with Pinkie.

"Oh, I thought that was supposed to happen next wednesday." Pinkie comments. I smile, looks like she finally is having some common since. "Well, the new pegasi must be trying out there new-found cloud moving skills. That's happened before." I say brushing out my wet mane.

Spike walks over with the book on pet-care in his hands. "What happened to you guys?" he asks.

"Well, you see, it RAINED! Can you believe it? Cause I can't believe it, oh, but maybe YOU can!" she rambled. "Hmm. " he says, looking back down at his book. "Guess what Twilight? I think I can handle a pet now." he looks up with confidence.

Pinkie Pie giggles, "You slept in that book, and now you want a pet?" she rolls on the floor laughing, "This day just gets sillier!" I look at her, then at Spike, and nod my head. "She's right, you know." I say, stifling a giggle. Spike growls at me, oh, I can't take it anymore! I start rolling on the floor laughing with Pinkie.

Thats when I hear another knock on the door. "Can, _ACCHOO_, I come in?" a country voice echoes at the door. Applejack! "Coming!" we all yell as we dash to the door to greet our friend. But when I opened the door with my magic, it turns out that I was greeting my friend_s_.

Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy were all waiting at the door. I let them in, and they eagerly trot inside. Fluttershy speaks first. "Were awfully sorry, _acchoo_, for such short notice, but-"

"Ya see, Twi, we were all in town, near yer place when the downpour hit." Applejack puts in.

"Oh, my luxurious mane!" A silk voice wails from behind them. Rarity. "It hit to soon! Oh, there was no warning at all, and now it's, it's..." "Wet?" Rainbow Dash finishes, giggling. Rarity just stares at her, icey blue eyes trying to penetrate through Rainbow's skull.

"Calm down, everypony!" I say. Spike nods, in approval.

"So, I guess your all staying here till it stops. Rainbow Dash, do you know anything about this yet?" I ask, trying to stay on top of things. Rainbow's head hangs now, giggling stopped,she sighs, "None of the pegasi have any idea whats going on. Were assuming that this sudden storm is from the Everfree Forest, and it happenend to tumble in. I do know that the strongest pegasi are trying there best to clear things up."

"Oh, I do hope so. The poor critters in there little dens in the ground could be in danger if theres a flood." Fluttershy squeaks.

"My mane could be in danger!" Rarity shouts, "And if it floods, it's sure to come in my cracked windows at the Carousel Boutique and ruin all of my hard work!" she sobs, flailing her arms before falling to the ground in defeat.

"If it floods, then all of the apples we picked this morning could be washed up!" Applejack says, terrified.

Rainbow snickers, "Well, everything of mine is fine, up in the clouds." she comments. We all stare at her, she looks down in self pity. "But then again, you know, I did make crafts with Cheerilee for her students this afternoon, and it'd be awful if those got swept up." she admits in defeat. "And, this could ruin my wings. My chances of flying..." she trails off in horror.

"You guys!" Spike yells. "Think about whats important!" Fluttershy stares at him in curiosity, "What's important, Spike?" she asks. "What's important is Rarity's shop! Her mane! All of that hard, hard, hard work..." he trails off. We all start laughing, except Rarity, who stands and sticks her nose in the air to silence us.

"My little Spikey-wikey is more than correct. My hard work is the most important, here." she says.

"Are ya kiddin?" Applejack stares in astonishment, "I work harder than anypony here! What about MY hard work at the farm!"

"Oh, the poor creatures, I thought living things were most important," Fluttershy says sweetly before gulping.

"Are you guys saying that the filly's that were going to recieve those crafts aren't important? They're the future of Ponyville. Equestria! And so are me and my wings with The Thunderbolts!" Rainbow Dash protests.

"Oh, oh ya? Well, what about...food? Huh? I thought food was importanter than all your importanty-shmanty thingamabobs!" Pinkie chirps in, smiling, trying to fit in with what everyone else was doing.

"That, I reckon, isn't even a word." Applejack sneers.

"ENOUGH!" I shout loud enough for everypony to hush. They quickly silence. I smile.

"We all know that everything we do is important. Applejack, harvesting all those apples, Rarity, designing clothes, Rainbow Dash, flying and clearing the skies, Pinkie Pie,...um...partying, Fluttershy, taking care of the little critters, and me, taking care of the books." I say. Pinky Pie looks up in confusion, "I thought you were a wizard?"

"I thought she worked for Celestia!" Rarity says.

"I thought she was Celesta's student." says Rainbow Dash.

"ENOUGH!" I shout. "I'm Celestia's apprentice, a kinda-sorta librarian, and I'm a student of magic. So your all kind of right. But thats besides the point." I pause, looking at them.

"Okie-dokie-lokie!" Pinkie chirps, smiling and bouncing up and down. "Alright, then. Are we clear? Were all equally important in our own way!" I say, waiting for approval. Applejack speaks first, "Okay, then, sugar cube, whatever you say." they all smile.

"So I guess it's a sleepover?" I add.

"YESSSS!" Pinkie Pie bounces all around the room, grabs Spike, and tosses him in the air, and then starts singing.

"I, was once very terrified that the rain was pouring,

and then I sang a silly song about an old guy snoring,...!"

Spike rolls his eyes while being continuously tossed in the air to the beat.

"But, now were all okay,

and were not fighting!

And now I've got to say,-" Then lightning struck right next to my house.

"Before theres more lightninggggg!"

"Here she goes again." Applejack comments.

"Were having a, thunderiffic, rainy day party!

Well, were about to, get this thing started!

The rain might wash away,

our hopes and dreams, work and things,

but I'm here to say,

That's, o,kay!"

"Cause were having a thunderiffic rainy day parrtay!" she finishes, throwing her hooves in the air after chucking Spike at Applejack. She ducks and he hits the wall, moaning, he slides to the floor. We all stare at Pinkie. Rarity speaks first. "Well, that was, um, uplifting?"

"I'd say more like depressing." Rainbow Dash says flat out. We all laugh and I pull out "Sleepovers 101"

"NO." Rarity protests. "We are not using that book again."

"Ohhhhhkay!" I say, without books, I'm always unsure of what to do. So I was a bit worried, but obviously Rarity knew everything about this sort of thing, so, it'll work out.

"What should we do first?" Fluttershy says in her normal whisper voice. I look around the room. That's when Rainbow Dash pipes up, "hey, hey!" she says, "How about, truth or dare?" she says.

"As long as it doesn't end up like last time" I say, giving a warning glance to Applejack and Rarity. They giggle.

"I vote Rarity goes first." Spike says, sitting with all of us in a circle on our floor.

Pinkie shouts, "Who said SPIKE got to come?" Rainbow starts laughing like crazy while Pinkie just looks around, confused. "Okay, I guess Rarity is going first." I announce.

Rarity fluffs her now back-to-perfect mane and says, "Sure thing. I choose, Spike." she says, "Truth, or Dare?"

"Truth." he announces, confidently.

"Was it you who ate all the cookies at me and Fluttershy's garden party two weeks ago on the fourth?" she looks at him strait on with her icey blue eyes, shining like crystals, sharp crystals.

"Um... yes." he admits. We all laugh.

"Applejack's turn?" Applejack asks. I nod.

"I chose, Twilight Sparkle. Truth, or Dare?" she lifts an eyebrow and wiggles her hooves ominously, speaking with a spooky voice.

"Truth."

"Why doesn't anypony ever pick dare?" Rainbow Dash moans.

"Who's _your_ very special somepony?" she says, shooting through me in surprise like ice. Her eyes green as the Everfree Forest penetrating into my soul.

"W-what?" I stammer, blushing.

"Oh, yes, dear! I've been dying to know that same thing!" Rarity announces. Rainbow Dash snickers, "She's to chicken to answer." and sticks out her tongue. "I was kind of wondering that same thing, Twilight!" Fluttershy says softly, while Pinkie Pie stares around in confusion. "Wait, what are we talking about anyway?"

"Oh,,... um... I..." I start blushing like crazy, "I don't have one."

"Of course you do!" Rarity says, unfazed. "I know how sensitive pony's can be, but darling, we all know that you just have to have one!"

"Why me?" I bring myself to say. "I know for a fact that Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and you don't have one."

"Of course not!" Rarity cries out. "Were Ponyville ponies. However, my good friend, you are a Canterlot pony! Your practically royal, being the apprentice to Princess Celestia and all. You must have had lots of regal pony's on a waiting list just to speak with you, I'm sure!" she says with admiration in her eyes. I know Rarity, and I know that more than anything thats exactly what she wants.

"Oh, so that's what you guys think!" I shout out giggling. Spike is rolling around on the floor, cracking up.

"Whats so funny?" Applejack asks.

"Well, you all think I was royal, and lived the good life. Having lots and lots of friends, don't you?" I ask, playfully.

"Well, isn't that what Canterlot ponies do?" Rarity asks, surprised, "I mean, I've met some of the best myself and attended so many parties!" she cries out, "How can I be wrong?"

"I read and studied practically all day every day until I came here. I'm a perfectionist, a student, a prized pupil of Princess Celestia, but not a celebrity. I didn't have friends let alone a special somepony." I scoff with a laugh.

"Can it be my turn?" I ask.

"Of-, of course," Applejack says in disbelief.

"I pick Rainbow Dash" I say, knowing how she's been gagging the whole time at this romance junk and waiting for someone to call on her so she could do a dare.

"YES! DARE, PLEASE!" she cheers, while flying up in the air.

"I dare you to go outside and fly around my house five times." I say, nose in the air. Rainbow frowns, "Aw, that's easy!"

"Ah, ah ah, I wasn't done." I wink. "Do it with Spike on your back."

"Okay... how does that change anything?" she asks curiously.

"You'll see." I say, giggling.

She picks up spike, who moans, "What? Twilight, how did I get roped into this?" he protests. We all giggle, as Rainbow throws him behind her shoulder. She walks outside, and starts to loop around the house.

When she comes back in, she's soaked, and her face says it all.

"I get it now. He wouldn't stop complaining!" she throws her hooves in the air in exasperation before collapsing on the ground.

Spike runs over to Twilight and says, "Glad that's over."

Everypony started laughing as hard as they could. "Rainbow Dash?" I say, while she shakes to dry off and Rarity shrieks at the rude manner, "Your turn!"

"I pick, Fluttershy." she says, back to her old over-confident self.

"Oh, okay." Fluttershy smiles. Everypony just sits and stares at Fluttershy, expectantly for what seems like a minute.

"Truth or dare?" Rainbow Dash slaps her forehead.

"Oh, right." Fluttershy just sits.

"I mean, you have to pick between the two!" Rainbow shouts.

"Oh! Truth."

"Hang on, I have to think of one..." Rainbow stares into space, Rarity wispers something in her ear and she then continues, "Who do you dislike?"

We all gasp. This question was a surprise to all of us. Does Fluttershy dislike, anypony?

"Well, um, I,..." she trails off.

I speak up. "You guys, that wasn't the best truth... it was kinda mean. Could she use a chicken pass or something?" I say, smiling.

"NO CHICKEN PASSES!" Rainbow Dash and Rarity scream in unison. Fluttershy cowers closer to the floor. Applejack comes to Fluttershy's defense, and to back me up. "Twilight's right. Hardly anypony here let alone Fluttershy could answer that question!" she protests.

"WOOHOO! WHAT A PAR-TAY!" Pinkie Pie screams, catching us all off-guard. I smile. Pinkie's right, this isn't really even a party anymore!

"No. Thank you for the help, Applejack, and Twilight, but I play games fair and square." Fluttershy says surprisingly. We all stare at her, befuddled, "What?" Rarity says. Rainbow Dash adds, "Um, we were joking, Fluttershy, you don't have to."

Pinkie shouts again, "Party?"

I laugh, well, I'm the only one that laughs, everypony else is too caught up in the argument.

"I may not dislike one pony in particular, but I dislike the qualities that some of the students at Cloudsdale showed when I took my turn flying. I don't like it when I get made fun of. And, sometimes, even though this is really unbelievable, I sometimes even dislike the pony in the heat of the moment. But not for long." she says, sweetly and quietly.

What she said, though, was to expect. She's mentioned this before and we all knew all along that she could never dislike anyone for more than a brief moment. She dislikes, qualities. She sees the good in everyone, so this question really wasn't for her, obviously.

"Well, that was easy. Your turn, Fluttershy!" I announce.

"I pick Spike!" she says happily. We all groan.

"Why, yes. I pick, dare." he says, confidently.

"Someone get a leash, Spike's out of control." Rainbow Dash comments blankly.

Fluttershy pauses for a moment. She wasn't expecting a dare like Rainbow wasn't expecting a truth. Rainbow whispers something in Fluttershy's ear. "Oh, my." Fluttershy comments.

"Alright, Spikey. Heres your, um, dare!" Fluttershy announces, "You have to...oh, Rainbow, I'm not sure this little creature will have the heart to do it."

"NO CHICKEN PASSES!" Rainbow Dash screams while covering her ears. "Well, alright then, youhavetoslapRarityintheface,." she finishes in one word. "If your free."

Rainbow Dash slaps herself in the forehead.

"Never." states Spike. No one else could really decifer what Fluttershy said. "Um, may I ask what the dare was?" I say.

"Well, he's supposed to slap Rarity in the face. That's what I wanted, at least." Rainbow finishes, sighing.

"Pardon?" Rarity gets up and steps back. "I am a lady, and refuse to partake in this game if this dare continues any farther."

"Don't worry," Spike says. "It won't."

"Ughhh,... why does everyone make such a big deal out of every little truth or dare?" Rainbow cries, throwing her hooves in the air once more.

"Because, because... there sophis-cated." Pinky states.

"What now?" I ask, unsure of what she was saying at all.

"Sophis-cated, you know...like Rarity!"

"Oh, I believe the word is "Sophisticated"" I assure her.

"Yup. Sophisticated people are confusing, and complicated. I learned that because one day Rarity said she was "Sophisticated" and she's really confusing and complicated, so I decided that that's what that word meant." Pinky Pie says with a smile.

"What? I'm never confusing!" Rarity shouts. "I'm very strait forward, if you all haven't noticed. Maybe Pinky is just to dumb to understand." she counters.

"Ohhhhkay, ponies, let's calm down." I say, "The rain has really made us all grumpy today, now hasn't it."

"That's another thing." Rainbow says, "Why is it still raining? The weather patrol I sent out should have cleared the clouds by now!" she cries. I look at her in pity. This whole night she's been looking less sure by the second.

"Why don't we do something else?" I ask, trying to mellow my guests.

"Like...ghost stories!" Pinkie chimes in.

Fluttershy yells, "No! Please, no!"

"Then, how about..." I start.

"MAKEOVERS!" Rarity sings.

"NO. NEVER." Rainbow Dash screams.

"Hmmm..." Applejack wonders aloud, "Adventuring!" she decides.

We all stare at her blankly, before Pinkie says, "Who now?"

"Like old times, when we would actually DO something?" Applejack says.

"Yea!" Rainbow Dash adds. "We need to go out there and find out whats causing this rain!"

Fluttershy winces, "If it means saving the animals."

"Then into the Everfree Forest we go!" I announce, Everyone cheers.

DONE! Okie Dokie Lokie eveypony, reviews for next chapter


End file.
